Angel Of Death
by Seijaku-Yume
Summary: Detective Inuyasha Sato is investigating the death of his wife Kikyou, but with all of his suspects ending up dead he feels like he's going nowhere fast. But one note left with one of the victims has left Inuyasha wondering if maybe someone is helping him
1. Getting Ready

Chapter 1: Getting Ready

In the dark police station the only light that could be seen was from a lamp on a lone desk. A dark figure sat hunched over piles of folders flipping through each one meticulously to see if anything was missed. Sighing heavily the dark figure rose and tried to arrange his desk as neatly as he could with forty folders scattered precariously around it.

Shrugging on his coat he flipped the lamp off and made his way out into the cold autumn evening, frustrated with his lack of development. Flipping his cell phone out he called the only person he could think of to help him with his mood.

After three rings, the phone was answered and a frustrated "Hello?" was heard.

"Miroku, I want you to come out with me tonight to the bars"

After a brief pause, Miroku replied "Inuyasha? Not even a greeting for your old time friend?"

Inuyasha huffed at Miroku's play of innocence. "You should know better then that by now Miroku"

"Yes but of course, what bar do you want to hit up this time?" Not one to start a conversation where one wasn't wanted, Miroku just decided to get to the point.

"How about we hit the Buddha Bar in the meat packing district downtown?" _'Living in the city really had its perks'_ thought Inuyasha _'There always a place you can go to'_

Miroku snorted "I thought you were in the mood for a drink not some Asian cuisine"

"After long hours at work a guys gotta eat! And besides they have the best ramen in New York City. You know how I love my ramen."

"Yes how could I forget? I'll meet you there ok?"

"No problem" Walking to his motorcycle Inuyasha was about to hang up when Miroku spoke up.

"Oh and Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't like the sympathy that he heard in Miroku's voice "Yea?" he said.

"Don't let Kikyous murder drive you insane, ok?"

Inuyasha hung up the phone without replying. How could his friend ask him not keep on thinking about his own wife's murder? She wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for him and that ate him up inside more then anything.

'_Don't worry Kikyou, I'll get the guy who killed you and make him pay dearly'_ With that thought, Inuyasha revved up his bike and took off downtown in a blur of red, black and white.

She stared at the guy that she had strapped to the chair. Poor bastard was pissing his pants from fear. She had snatched him up outside his home and brought him back to her "office", an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Brooklyn, where she blind-folded him and strapped him to a chair. He kept begging her to let him go, that he didn't do anything wrong.

Smiling to herself she walked over to the guy making sure that he heard her footsteps getting closer. He was trembling with fear and turning his head this way and that to see if he could manage to catch any glimpse through the blind-folds.

Pulling out his wallet she read back to him his own information even though she already knew everything about him "Your name is Jonathan Witsbury, born on January 14, 1986, live at 975 W. 75th."

"Pl-please let me go" Jonathan whispered sobbing "What did I ever do to you?"

The sound of flesh against flesh echoed throughout the floor they were on, followed by the sound of Jonathan crashing to the ground and grunting from the force of the slap to his face.

"You honestly don't remember what you did?" staring down at Jonathan cowering on the floor she made a sound of disgust. "You my little friend hired the man who killed Kikyou Sato."

Jonathan sucked in a sharp breath and stammered out "I hired him for someone else. I was told to do that!"

"By who?"

"By…" taking a deep breath Jonathan told her "By Mr. Naraku"

Picking up the blade from the table beside her, she walked and picked Jonathan up from the floor. "Thank you for your cooperation Jonathan" with that said she ran the blade swiftly across his neck and watched his body wither and convulse with Jonathan gurgling from the gash at his neck and then finally go still.

Wiping the blade on his shirt she tucked it into her boot and walked away from the warehouse. _'Let Inuyasha find my little present for him, that way he'll know who's back into his life now'_

A/N: BAM! Out of nowhere new story idea. Hopefully this one is good.

Think you guys know who this mysterious woman who killed Jonathan is?

Find out in chapter 2! (Maybe!)


	2. Surprise

Chapter 2:

The flashes of the camera hurt Inuyasha's eyes but he stared at the corpse in front of him. Tied to a chair, blind-folded with a sick red grin split across his neck. Inuyasha was sickened by the site but being on the police force for five years hardened his stomach so he didn't go running to throw up from the site of a mangled body.

An officer came walking to him to hand him the guy's wallet. Opening it Inuyasha removed the I.D. Jonathan Witsbury. Handing the wallet back to the officer, he ordered them to run the guy through the system.

Once the police photographer was done Inuyasha walked around the crime scene looking for any clues as to who could have done this. Off the bat he knew it was a professional, so it could have been a hit. Stepping closer to the body he noticed a black and blue on the guys left cheek as if he'd been struck.

Sighing Inuyasha stepped back and decided to leave. He wouldn't get anything from the body now until he's been to the coroner's office and the autopsy performed.

Stepping outside of the warehouse, Inuyasha noticed a crowed of people gathered around the yellow police tape trying to see what had happened. He would have ignored them too if it wasn't for a pair of dark shades that caught his attention. Normally he would have thought nothing of it, because a lot of people in New York wear dark shades but this one stood out, and before he could get a good look at the persons face they disappeared into the crowd.

Feeling an odd sense of someone watching him, Inuyasha shrugged it off and walked to his police car. He wasn't too happy about the report he had to write up but there was no hope for him when it came to those.

Staring at the detective with the white hair, she smiled to herself. She had to slip deeper into the crowd when it seemed that he was probing the crowd after spotting her. Can't have detective Inuyasha Sato know that she's back in town yet, now can we? Still smiling she turned around and left. After all there were still other people that she had to find and greet.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was looking at. Jonathan Witsbury had turned out to be an assistant lawyer to hot-shot Naraku Hayashi, the damn bastard that had been obsessed with his wife. Though no evidence ever supported this, Inuyasha always believed that Naraku had something to do with Kikyou's death. But with no evidence and his boss and the D.A. not willing to go on a wild goose chased told him quite clearly: drop it or hand over the badge and gun. Inuyasha didn't want to jeopardize the case or the man power to try and find Kikyous killer with what ever new leads came so he stayed.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Inuyasha continued to look through his report. The sound of footsteps coming towards his desk had him looking up to see Miroku coming to him with a folder in his hand. Inuyasha had been worried when he first joined the force about what kind of partner they would give him since he had an attitude problem and was very socialble. He'd been lucky and had been given Miroku, a Buddist with a wandering hand. Once he groped the wrong woman and she stabbed his right hand with a pair of scissors. No charges were pressed since he molested her and she stabbed him in retaliation but now he has a scar in the center of his palm to always remind him of what happened once and could happen again.

"I have something very interesting for you" Miroku said putting the folder down on Inuyasha's desk. "You won't believe what our techs found in our boy Jonathan's phone" Inuyasha opened the folder and scanned the list of numbers. One in particular stood out thanks to Mirokus highlighter.

"Well I'll be damned"

"Our little assistant lawyer wasn't as cleaned as everyone thought" Miroku said smuggly.

Inuyasha couldn't believe his eyes. One the day of Kikyous death, Jonathan had made a call to someone known very well in the force. A professional assassin and ex-girlfriend of Miroku, Sango Taiji.

A/N: Phew, done. This has been sitting on my computer for days waiting to be finished and now it has thanks to some motivation from **Inuyasha's girl 1415**


	3. Reminiscent

Chapter 3: Reminiscent

Sango stared at the woman in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes at first but there's no denying that someone's real when they're sitting across from you in your own spacious Upper East Side apartment. Coughing to clear her throat and get her thoughts in order, Sango sat up straighter and began. "So you want me to keep quiet for now about you being back in town, eh?"

Smiling the woman nodded her head. "Inuyasha can't know yet that I'm back. I want to surprise him in a way"

"By leaving dead bodies for him to find? That's a hell of a greeting"

"Well since the judicial system is so uptight about individual rights and privacies, there's no relying on them. I have to take matters into my own hands to get things done. I will not let Kikyous killer or anyone associated in anyway with the murder get away with it."

Sango sighed loudly; there was no deterring her friend from her goal. "Why do you have to risk your freedom for justice? What about karma?"

Getting up, the woman walked towards Sango's door and opened it, without turning her head she said "There's no such thing as karma, only vengeance" with that she stepped out and closed the door behind her.

Staring sadly at the closed door Sango hoped that her friend knew what she was doing and wouldn't risk her life for her cause.

Miroku didn't want to do this but he knew he had too. Buddha help him, Sango was going to kill him. Resolving himself, Miroku knocked on the door before he could rethink his actions. At first he thought that no one was home and was about to jump for joy when he heard shuffling behind the door and watched as it opened with Sango staring at him murderously.

"What do _you_ want, Miroku?"

Gulping audibly Miroku straightened his spine and got to the point. "I'm here to talk to you about Kikyou Sato and Jonathan Witsbury"

Sango seemed confused at first but then Miroku saw how something clicked in her head because her eyes widened with recognition and then narrowed again. "What about Mr. Witsbury and Mrs. Sato?"

"Mr. Witsbury was found murdered a couple of days ago in a warehouse in Brooklyn and we have found evidence that a call was placed to you on the days that Mrs. Sato was murdered." Miroku chanted to himself to not let Sango intimidate him as he stared at her, waiting for her reply.

Sango stared Miroku down and told him flatly "I had nothing to do with Mr. Witsbury's murder and refused his job offer. Did you really think that _I_ would kill _Kikyou_?" Sango's voice shook with rage. How dare Miroku even _think_ that she would do something like that?

"I had to ask Sango, you know I have to investigate every lead." Miroku pleaded

"Don't worry Miroku, there's nothing you have to explain to me anymore, after all we're over aren't we?" with that said Sango slammed the door in Miroku's face.

Walking into the apartment that Kikyou and him had shared made Inuyasha feel as if he'd step back in time. Everything was the same, except of course for where the EMTs and officers had been looking for evidence and trying to save Kikyous life. He couldn't believe that it had been two months ago today that he had come home and found officers outside his door with one of his neighbors. One look at the elderly Mrs. Rodriquez and seeing the pity in her eyes had Inuyasha rushing past the officers that tried to restrain him from going in and seeing his wife on the floor covered in blood with the EMTs trying to stop the bleeding and restart her heart.

Seeing her open soulless eyes just staring straight at him was enough to tell Inuyasha that Kikyou was already gone, even before all the efforts were stopped and the time of death called. He'd broken down and collapsed to the floor crying his eyes out. Thinking back to it now Inuyasha remembered just laying there in a hospital bed after he'd been taken in suffering from shock. He thought while he laid there that Kikyou had seemed to stare at him almost accusingly.

He probably would have fallen into depression and never pulled himself out if it wasn't for Kagome. Just thinking about her made Inuyasha smile. Kagome Higurashi had been Kikyou's fraternal twin sister and Inuyasha's childhood friend. The three of them had grown up together in Japan. Inuyasha had always felt close to Kagome but when she had left when she was 18 to New York to visit her father, Inuyasha and Kikyou had ended up spending more and more time together until they ended up dating.

Inuyasha winced inwardly. It had been his fault that Kagome never came back to Japan. He remembered when she'd called one day to find out how everything was, he'd been hesitant to tell her about Kikyou and him, since they had always been talking about how when they got older Kagome and him would get married.

He'd been a coward and Kikyou had ended up telling her. After that Kagome didn't come back to Japan and Inuyasha had felt liked he betrayed her since they had both held some feelings for each other but how could he have known that he would have fallen in love with Kikyou?

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Inuyasha was about to walk away from the apartment and the painful memories when he heard noise coming from the bedroom. Pulling out his gun he walked cautiously towards the bedroom. Pressing his ear against the door Inuyasha listened for a moment until he pinpointed the location of the person inside. Having the apartment layout in memorized, the moment Inuyasha heard the opening of a drawer across the room from the door, he quickly kicked the door opened and leveled his gun "FREEZE!"

The barrel of a gun pressed between Inuyasha's eyes had him hesitating. Was he really going to die in the same place as his wife and on the same day! Closing his eyes Inuyasha resounded himself to his fate.

Inuyasha waited expecting for a bullet to rip through his brain and have those two seconds of pain and then oblivion, but it didn't come. Instead the last thing that Inuyasha expected happened, the gun was pulled away. Opening his eyes Inuyasha found himself staring into deep chocolate brown eyes. Next came the moment of recognition, followed by shock. "Kagome!"

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter would have actually been up sooner but my dorms internet was down for almost 3 days! But yes I felt like making Kikyou and Kagome fraternal twins instead of just regular sisters or cousins since they've been compared so much in having similar appearances. But yea hope you enjoyed the chapter. I think this is the longest one that I've written. Also if you're wondering why I put the Author's Note's last is because I like jumping into the story instead of reading what the Author has to say. So yea, why I write this then I have no idea but I do!


End file.
